


The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, The leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla catches Laura trying on her leather pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous.

Carmilla smoked into her room silently, quietly fuming. Her free will and moral responsibility seminar never failed to put her in a terrible mood. Faced with the prospect of crossing the campus with the Alchemy Club out for irritating, irritating vengeance – she might have been involved with a minor incident that had resulted in three-quarters of their psychic mold spontaneously combusting – she had given up on her human façade and dematerialized from her desk.

All she really wanted to do was lay down with a book and not have to deal with people. Of course, her girlfriend would probably return to the room at some point, but- wait.

There was an odd sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like, like _squeaking_. Carmilla crept towards the room, amping up her preternatural hearing. Suddenly her shoulders relaxed and she straightened from the hunting crouch she had instinctively fallen into. That was Laura’s heartbeat.

It was faster than usual, but still well below danger level. Carmilla shook her head. She honestly had no idea how the girl did it, but trouble followed her around like some utterly bizarre pet. Danny had rescued her and LaFontaine from a _sphinx_ the other day. Sphinxes didn’t even live in her plane of existence!

The vampire sighed. It truly was utterly ridiculous. It was also oddly endearing, which was ridiculous in its own right.

She knocked on the bathroom door lightly. “Hey cupcake, you alive in there?”

A muffled squeak was her answer.

Carmilla’s eyebrows drew together. That was… odder than usual. In general, ‘odder than usual’ meant that Laura had managed to irritate some indigenous fae and had been cursed in retaliation (Laura would never admit that that had happened six times already).

“You need any help in there, cutie? You sound kind of off.” She tested the doorknob gently. It wasn’t locked, but numerous lectures about personal privacy meant that she would wait until Laura allowed her in.

There was a scuffling sound from the other side of the door, then a bang and some hissed curse words. “Laura?”

“Yes, yeah, no, I’m fine, all good in here, don’t come in!” Laura sounded extremely flustered. And also like she was hopping on one leg. Carmilla was beginning to really suspect a seventh fae curse.

Another crash broke the vampire’s reserve. She flung the door open, surveying the entire situation for whatever was menacing her girlfriend- and froze.

Laura was standing in the middle of the room, completely frozen with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. Her hair was askew, her shirt only had two buttons done, and she was _wearing Carmilla’s leather pants_.

Carmilla blinked once. Then again. Then she closed her eyes and rubbed them hard. When she opened them again, though, the sight of her girlfriend in leather pants was still the one that greeted her eyes.

Laura blushed and stuttered. “Oh, hey, Carm. I was just- I wanted to- They looked so-” She gave up and blushed harder.

The vampire decided then and there that she was getting Laura a pair of her own. Very soon. Possibly more than one. “We’re going shopping, cupcake. Soon.” She prowled forward, backing Laura against the counter. “Because _these-”_ She ran her hands up the girl’s leather-clad thighs. “-are absolutely _sinful_ on you.”

She kissed the girl suddenly, hands sliding around and gripping her ass. Laura squeaked then moaned, leaning into her.

The shorter girl broke the kiss. “So you like it, then?”

Carmilla kissed her again in answer.

Laura smirked into the kiss. Pulling back, she disengaged from her girlfriend gently. “Good, because I have class in five minutes and I don’t particularly want to change.” She sauntered out of the bathroom, hips swinging.

The vampire stared after her. Either she had been faking her earlier bashfulness, or the girl had just gotten a serious ego boost. Carmilla felt vaguely flattered that her opinion meant so much to Laura. A thought occurred to her and she swore loudly.

She had just let her girlfriend steal her favorite leather pants.


End file.
